1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power managing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a power managing system for a computer system includes a micro-controller. When a motherboard of the computer system receives a verification signal, it would receive the power from power supply units. In the power managing system, the micro-controller provides the verification signal for the motherboard. As a result, a micro-controller is a necessary part in the power managing system. However, a micro-controller is expensive.